Blog użytkownika:Vuh/Przedstawiamy zaktualizowaną globalną nawigację
center|650px Witajcie Wikianie. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zespół pracował i eksperymentował z wieloma nowymi i udoskonalonymi funkcjami. Jedną z tych funkcji jest globalna nawigacja, która jest prawie gotowa do załączenia jej na całej wiki. Było kilka pomysłów, które próbowaliśmy osiągnąć w nowej nawigacji - zdobyć więcej użytkowników, zapoznać użytkowników z naszymi nowymi hubami i wreszcie - zapewnić podobne doświadczenia z nawigacją na wszystkich ekranach i urządzeniach. Wyszukiwanie jest jedną z najważniejszych cech dzisiaj na Wikii. Ze względu na pasję i poświęcenie naszych fanów mamy ponad 300 000 społeczności i 32 000 000 stron. Wiele z tych społeczności jest na tyle dużych, że niemal nie da się znaleźć tego, czego szukasz, bez potrzeby wyszukiwania. Obecnie istnieje ponad 2200 społeczności z ponad 1000 artykułów. Lyrics Wikia ma ponad 2 000 000 artykułów! Co jest zdumiewające. Nowa nawigacja stawia w centrum możliwość wyszukiwania, z tego powodu globalna nawigacja będzie podążała za przewijaną stroną, niezależnie od tego, w którym miejscu w artykule jesteś. Ponadto dajemy użytkownikom możliwość przeszukiwania innych społeczności poprzez przełączanie pola wprowadzania. center|650px Po drugie ukazuje zwiększoną liczbę naszych hubów, które lepiej odzwierciedlają różnorodność naszych społeczności na Wikii - rozrastając się od trzech głównych hubów (Gry, Rozrywka i Lifestyle) do siedmiu (Games, TV, Movies, Comics, Music, Books i Lifestyle). Aby ułatwić i zachęcić do uczestnictwa w nich - huby służą do promowania i wprowadzania zaangażowania w rozwój wikii - każdy nowy hub istnieje jako wiki, łącząc bezpośrednio zespół marketingu i społeczności, które razem zarządzają hubami. Od dzisiaj, można zobaczyć wszystkie siedem nowych hubów, które pojawiają się w naszej nowej nawigacji na wikiach, które posiadają wersję beta nawigacji (wymienione poniżej) w języku angielskim i hiszpańskim. Rozszerzenie hubów z Rozrywki poza TV, Movies, Comics, Music i Books nastąpiło w językach francuskim, polskim i japońskim. Dzięki nowej nawigacji, będziesz w stanie łatwo znaleźć niesamowite społeczności, programy i artykuły w obrębie wszystkich wiki. Wypróbuj to. Wreszcie, w ramach inicjatywy polepszenia doświadczeń użytkowników na Wikii, uaktualniliśmy wygląd i nawigację, aby była bardziej spójna na wszystkich społecznościach, ekranach i urządzeniach. Nasi użytkownicy coraz bardziej zbliżają się do urządzeń mobilnych i chcieliśmy się upewnić, że zapewniamy wysokiej jakości wsparcie bez względu na to, w jaki sposób korzystacie z Wikia. Nowa nawigacja będzie lepiej dostosowywać się do wymiarów ekranu poprzez regulację szerokości pola wyszukiwania lub przycisku "Utwórz wiki" na Wikii. Nowa globalna nawigacja jest obecnie dostępna w wersji beta na kilku społecznościach. Możesz je zobaczyć tutaj: *Avatar Wiki *Call of Duty Wiki *Pokemon Wiki *Teen Wolf Wiki *Once Upon a Time Wiki *The Shadowhunters’ Wiki *American Horror Story Wiki *Two Best Friends Play *Ben 10 (ES) *Destiny (ES) Będziemy utrzymywać wersję beta przez 1-2 tygodnie. Po tym, wykonamy kilka drobnych zmian i naprawimy wszelkie błędy, które mogą pojawiają się przed pokazaniem go na całej Wikii. Następnie wprowadzimy nową globalną nawigację we wszystkich językach. Zespół ma o wiele więcej pracy, włączając w to aktualizację lokalnej nawigacji oraz aktualizację nowej strony z wynikami wyszukiwania. Zespół nie może się doczekać, aby podzielić się z wami postępem prac, czekajcie na nowe wiadomości w przyszłości. Zapraszam do udzielania wszelkich opinii w komentarzach. Błędy mogą być zgłaszane na Specjalna:Kontakt. Aktualizacja 10.17 Hej wszyscy! Po pierwsze, chcę podziękować wszystkim, którzy przesłali swoje opinie. Pomogło to nam zidentyfikować sporo kluczowych błędów oraz aspektów, na których skupić uwagę przy dalszej pracy. Chciałbym szybko odpowiedzieć na kilka tematów, które często pojawiały się w komentarzach i powiedzieć o dalszych krokach. Poniższa lista nie jest wyczerpująca, lecz tylko pokazuje najczęściej ukazujące się sugestie i komentarze ze społeczności biorących udział w teście. Rozmiar nawigacji Najczęstszą odpowiedzią jaką widzieliśmy jest to, że nawigacja jest za duża. Jest kilka sposobów w jaki możemy zająć się tym problemem: * Zmniejszyć ogólną wysokość nawigacji i bardziej zacieśnić zawarte elementy. * Ukryć nawigację gdy użytkownik przewija stronę w dół * Ukryć nawigację gdy użytkownik przewija stronę w dół oraz pokazać ją ponownie gdy zacznie przewijać w górę * Pozostawić mniejszą wersję gdy użytkownik przewija stronę w dół * Umożliwić użytkownikowi określenie zachowania nawigacji Nie jesteśmy pewni, który kierunek obierzemy, jeśli w ogóle którykolwiek. Będziemy mieć na oku statystyki i cele w dodatku do ogólnych opinii użytkowników. Jeśli liczby nie będą zmierzać w dobrym kierunku przetestujemy inne rozwiązania, aby znaleźć najlepsze. Własny motyw i CSS Na następnym miejscu znajdują się komentarze dotyczące wsparcia dla własnych motywów zależnie od społeczności. W tym wypadku dokonaliśmy zdecydowanego wyboru, aby użyć naszej marki jako nagłówka zamiast pojedynczych społeczności. Powodem jest to, że we wczesnym 2015 planujemy wypuszczenie prawdziwego globalnego wyszukiwania. Oznacza to, że będzie można szukać dowolnych treści, niezależnie do tego gdzie się znajdujemy. Coś takiego stawia wymóg posiadana paru rzeczy - to, że wyszukiwarka powinna znaleźć się w globalnej nawigacji oraz to, że nawigacja powinna być jednolita z głównym motywem Wikii. Jeśli nawigacja byłaby dostosowana do lokalnej społeczności, nie wskazywało by to, że użytkownik może szukać innych treści. Dotyczy to tylko globalnego CSS. Ciągle pozostanie możliwość dostosowania nawigacji przy użyciu osobistego arkusza CSS. Komunikaty Wiele osób zwróciło uwagę na to, że dostanie się komunikatów jest trudniejsze w nowej nawigacji. Badamy kilka sposobów na zoptymalizowanie tego zachowania. Tymczasowym rozwiązaniem jest zwyczajne otworzenie komunikatów jeśli istnieją jakieś nieprzeczytane. Pominie to jeden krok, który obecnie istnieje. Później planujemy przyjrzeć się jak powiadomienia wyglądają i współdziałają na wszystkich stronach. Nowa nawigacja ma być wyłącznie zmianą wyglądu bez wyraźnego naruszenia funkcjonalności. Następne kroki Więc co dalej? Obecnie zajmujemy się naprawieniem błędów, które pojawiły się w okresie testowym. Dodatkowo optymalizujemy doznania na podstawie opinii oraz statystyki, które zobaczyliśmy. Gdy to zostanie zakończone, planujemy udostępnienie nawigacji większej widowni pod koniec października lub na początku listopada. Jak z wszystkim co robimy, ciągle będziemy monitorować statystyki i opinie oraz wprowadzać odpowiednie zmiany. Proszę, nie wahajcie się przesyłać nam sugestie i zgłaszać błędy przez Specjalna:Kontakt en:User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Introducing_Updated_Global_Navigation Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wikia News